The Accident That Changed Lives
by QuickLover123
Summary: A ONESHOT; Puck gets into a car accident and is unconscious, what will happen when Quinn finds out about this? Will she finally say her true feelings about Puck? A Romance/Drama/Tragic  until the end / Comedic Story. PLEASE REVIEW. Rated T for language.


HAYYYY GUYS! So, I kinda decided to write a sorta tragic (well not tragic at the end)/romantic/dramatic/ humorous story today, just for the hell of it. It IS a oneshot, unless I decide otherwise. I'll see you guys after the story ;D

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was in the library at her school. She stayed after school today working on her English project. It was like every Thursday. Go to school, stay after school studying, and come home at about 5 or 6.<p>

Today was different though. She sat at the table trying to concentrate on the book but her mind was on something else, somebody else; Puck. She had a gut feeling something was wrong and she couldn't think straight.

She was about to pass out from the stress, up until her phone rang the tune of "Beth" by KISS. She looked at who was calling her.

It was Mercedes. It was really odd how Mercedes was calling her; she never really was much of a caller. She was a texter.

"Hey, what's up?" Quinn said in a stressful voice.

All Quinn could hear was heavy breathing and an older woman crying in the background. She also heard a child crying.

"Mercedes! What's wrong! Who's crying?" Quinn said, startled of the background noise.

"QUINN! Come to the hospital! Puck's been in a serious accident. He's in a coma. We don't know whats going to happen to him! Hurry up!" Mercedes said.

Quinn could hear a woman screaming out "NOAH! MY BABY!" and sobbing. The cry was so terrifying.

"IM ON MY WAY." Quinn said franticly. She grabbed all my stuff and put it in her backpack and ran outside.

She ran as fast as she could to her car and immediately started up the engine. She drove fast outside of the parking lot and immediately caught a red light.

"HURRY UP!" Quinn says yelling at the light.

The light turned green and Quinn started speeding down the highway.

She finally arrived and ran into the hospital.

She went to the front desk.

"What room is Noah Puckerman in?" Quinn said breathing heavily from the running.

The nurse went on her computer and typed a bunch of things.

"Room 106 first floor, but sweetheart visiting hou-" The nurse got cut off by Quinn running to room 106. She opened the door to see Pucks mom crying and his little sister, Emily crying. The whole Glee club including Mr. Schue was there. Puck was just lying there; unconscious.

"Puck." Quinn said in a low voice as the tears fell from her eyes.

She immediately walked over to his mother and hugged her and Emily.

"How long has he been like this?" Quinn said, crying.

"About an hour. The nurse said she's not sure how long he's going to be like this." Pucks mom said barely able to spit out most of the words.

"Can I talk to Puck alone, please?" Quinn said to his mom.

Everybody nods and walks out. Once Quinn hears the door shut she sits down and rubs his arm and then holds his hand tightly.

"Puck...Please wake up. I need you, Puck. I never told you, but I love you. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. I need you Puck. Please wake up, please. I'm so sorry for everything. I can't lose you. You are-" Quinn starts sobbing and barely finishes. "You are the only person that understands me. Please open your eyes. I need to see them again. I'M BEGGING YOU!" Quinn breaks down.

She squeezes his hand tightly. She suddenly sees the heart monitor lines going up.

"Puck?" Quinn says questionably.

He slowly opens his eyes. He sees Quinn crying.

"Qu-Quinn?" He says looking over at her.

Quinns heart dropped. She sees his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

"Hold on one second okay?" Quinn says to him smiling.

She runs outside and tells everybody the good news and everybody walks in.

"My baby, you're awake!" Pucks mom says, wiping the tears.

"Wh-why am I here?" Puck says.  
>"You were in a terrible accident. Thank god you're alive!" Pucks mom exclaimed.<p>

Everybody was smiling and happy.

"I appreciate everybody being here but, ca-can I talk to Quinn alone please? It's really important." Puck says.

"Say no more." Everybody says and leaves.

"He-hey, you're awake! Thank god. You don't know how happy I am I rea-" Quinn got cut off by Puck.

"Was that you?" Puck said, "I heard somebody who sounded like you, telling me all this stuff about how much they need me.

Quinn sighs and holds his hand again.

"Ye-yeah… it was me and it was all the truth. I'm so sorry about ignoring you most of this year. I love you, Noah." Quinn says looking right into his eyes.

"Quinn." Puck says with a pause and then continues, "You don't know, how fucking long I waited for that."

Quinn smiles and giggles a little. He smiles back and continues.

"I love you too, Quinn. I knew you would come along someday anyway. I'm pretty sexy, right?"

Quinn laughs and nods. A tear of happiness strolls down Quinns face.

"Even with bruises and a couple of scratches, you are still the sexiest boy I know." Quinn says laughing. They both laugh.

Then suddenly they hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, can I talk to my bro for a second?" Finn says with ofcourse Rachel right next to him.

"Sure." Quinn says. She kisses Puck on the cheek and walks out. She mouthed I love you and walks out.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" Finn says.

"We were worried about you, Puck!" Rachel says after Finn speaks.

Puck smiles and replies "Thanks guys and I'm feeling great, bro. I kinda wanna leave this shithole now. I hate hospitals."

They laugh.

Everybody begins to walk in (including Quinn) and crowd around Puck and talk to him. Everything was going good.

* * *

><p>Puck left the hospital and came back to school a week later.<p>

"PUCK!" Quinn calls out when she seems him.

He turns around and she runs into his arms.

"Quinn, I need to ask you something." Puck says.

"yeah?" Quinn says breaking the hug and looking at him.

Puck bends down on his knee in the middle of the school hallway. A crowd gathers around them as Puck speaks, pulling out a ring. Quinn is shocked at what he is about to do. "Is he really proposing? " She thought in her head.

"If you people think Puckzilla is proposing, I'm not." Puck says and sees Quinn relieved then continues "I wanna get married to you... someday, but for now, here's a promise ring. I promise to you I will love you so much and never cheat on you if you just say yes to this question, Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?" Puck says looking directly into Quinns beautiful green eyes.

"Of course, Puck." She says getting sorta teary eyed.

He slips the ring on her finger and gets up and hugs her.

After the hug they look directly in each other's eyes and finally their lips touch. Quinn felt sparks she never felt with anybody else. They both didn't want to pull away, but of course they had too they were in the middle of the hallway and were getting too many stares.

They pull away; Puck holds out his hand and Quinn grabs it and holds it and they walk in the hallway like that.

"I love you, Quinn." Puck says.

"I love you too. So much." Quinn replies with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AHHHH, so this was all improvised, I really just had one idea in my head, and just went on with it from that poin and built it . I hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 3 of Oh, What a life will be out soon! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review<p> 


End file.
